


Annoying

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Nubbins, Drayton, BubbaRelationship: Nubbins/readerRequest: Hi! Would you do a Nubbins Sawyer x reader(texas chainsaw massacre) the story line would be somethin like the reader was liveing with the sawyer boys helping around and nubbins would nonstop annoy the reader cuz he was scared to tell them he likes them(thank you)





	Annoying

You hummed to yourself as you crouched under the table, picking up the little bits of bone Bubba had dropped. He wasn’t the cleanest of people so you always checked around the areas he was working on. Today, he had been at the dinner table.   
“Hey!” A loud and sudden voice made you jump and you hit your head off the top of the table, a thud echoing through your thoughts as you let out a cry of pain. “Shit!”   
Nubbins reached under to help you out but you batted away his hand, getting to your feet on your own, your hands on your head. He was crouched behind you and had been when he spoke, so he must have come into the room, saw you were under the table and decided to scare you.   
“Damn it, Nubbins!” You growled, rubbing your head as tears pooled in your eyes. You already had a headache from earlier when Nubbins had dropped some pots while he was suppose to be helping you put dishes away.   
“It aint that bad!” Nubbins protested, obviously not thinking the two things could effect each other. “not like theres much in there.” He jokes, reached forwards and pretending to knock on your forehead.   
“Did you wake up today with the goal of annoying me as much as possible today?” You scowl as you turn away from him and walk into the kitchen.   
“no, just enjoy it.” He shrugs as he follows you.   
“Shouldn’t you be out looking for people?” You ask, hoping you might have gotten some time to yourself this afternoon to do some reading. The family weren’t the easiest to read around. Bubba was sweet but, since he could barley read, would want you to read aloud and Drayton would just chat. Grampa would let out wheezing breaths that made you unable to concentrate. And, for the last few weeks, maybe even months, Nubbins had been the biggest pain in your side. He was constantly there, wherever you went.   
You had moved in with the sawyers after a victim had escaped and found your home. They had threated you and tried to kill you but Nubbins had got there first. He had protected you, saved you, so when he offered for you to come and live with him and his family, you were ecstatic. Childhood friends with Nubbins and his brothers meant you were trusted fully by all of them. That plus a childhood crush that had never subsided made you think it would be the best thing to do. But Nubbins had become intolerable. Before, he would come to yours often and joke about with you, making you laugh, but now he was just insufferable. You didn’t know what it was, but he was just annoying. Like a child always asking for the same toy over and over and over again.   
“No, Drayton says I had to help yah.” He smiled, sauntering back into he living area and towards the couch. You followed him, suspiciously before you saw him pick up a pillow and start to fluff it up. You sign and turn around, thinking it might be nice to have some help now your headache was worse. That was until you felt something soft yet thrown hard hit the back of your head.   
“DAMN IT!” You cry out, clutching your head as it throbs. You head Nubbins laugh for a moment before closing the distance and a hand was on our back.   
“[y/n]? its only a pillow. Couldn’t have hurt that much.” He seemed to try offer, his voice not a jokey as before. He did sound genuinely concerned but you didn’t care.   
You were hurt, your head throbbing to the point it made you wince as tears burned your eyes.   
“leave me alone.” You pulled back from Nubbins as you hissed at him, making your way towards the stairs.  
Nubbins called out your name and ran for you, grabbing your hand to try and keep you in the room but you pulled it away.  
“I wish id never moved in here.” You growled, not even turning towards him. A part of you wanted to hurt him, much like he had hurt you, but not badly. You were angry at him.   
You felt his hand drop your own and you took the opportunity to leave to room. If you had looked back, you would have seen Nubbins looking like a lost puppy as he stared after you.   
\---------------time skip ------------------  
It was nearly 11pm when you heard a soft knock at your door. Drayton had been up to speak to you, nubbins must have told him why you weren’t a dinner. You explained to Drayton how Nubbins had just been getting on your nerves recently, but he shrugged it off, not sure why either. But you did find out that Drayton hadn’t told Nubbins to come back and help you.   
But that was at 6pm and Drayton liked going to bed early, as did Bubba, so that only left one.   
Opening the door, you saw Nubbins with his head hanging low. When he heard the door open, he looked up at you, a sheepish smile on his lips but when he saw you didn’t return it, it dropped.   
“its late.” You said, unable to shake the strong feeling of guilt at what you had said earlier. You weren’t angry at him any more, but you were still annoyed.   
“I could go.” Nubbins said, looking up to meet your eyes. You frown, confused, so he continued. “I could leave. You stay here. I’ll go.” He spoke quickly, quietly as he walked past you into your room. You closed the door behind him, sure he wouldn’t want his brothers to hear what he was saying.   
“What are you talking about?” You ask, still as unsure by what he meant as before. He grunted, seeming frustrated and a little more jittery and unpredictable than normal.   
“You said you wished you never came here, right? Cause of me? I’ll go. Bubba will keep you safe. I can leave and you stay here and keep safe.” He rattled off, pacing the room before stopping to look at you.   
You stare at him with wide eyes. He had worked himself into a state, that much you could see. His normal goofiness was gone and replaced with this anxious man in front of you.   
“I don’t want to leave.” You tell him, your guilt filling you even more. Walking up to stand in front of him, you see him wince slightly at how close you were. “im sorry I said those things earlier. Its just, well, you’ve been acting differently since I came here. And I don’t understand why.”   
Nubbins looks up at you, but then he did something that told you everything.   
his eyes darted to your lips, his tongue darting out of his own mouth to nervously lick his lower lip.   
“Nubbins?” you don’t know why you said his name, nor why you stepped close to him. Maybe because of the tell tale signs he had just given you, or because he was a little calmer than normal. Like he use to be.  
you felt his hands find your waist, holding you against him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, so close to him.   
you were milometers away from his lips, years of silent yearning and infatuation about to become reality when-  
“NUBBINS! ONE GOT OUT!” Draytons voice cried through the house, making you both jump apart.   
You were first to move towards the door when Nubbins grabbed your hands and pulled you back.   
“Stay here.” He told you before racing for the door, his knife out of his pocket in a moment as he close the door behind him.   
You stood in the centre of the room, panting. Fear flooded through your body as you thought about what had almost happened and what might happen now.   
You heard clutters from downstairs and then the front door as well as the all too familiar roar of the chainsaw. Racing to the window, you saw a man dart out towards the woods, Nubbins and Bubba at his heel.   
But the man had a massive butchers knife.   
oh god.   
You ran from the room, down the stairs and out the door after then.   
Bubba was slower with his favourite weapon but that would normally be okay because Nubbins would be there. But something was off with him.   
you had to help. Sprinting outside, you followed the sound of the chainsaw. you saw Nubbins gaining on the man as Bubba followed. You had always been a quick runner, so you were able to catch up relatively quickly.  
Nubbins managed to tackle the man to the ground. You let out a cry in horror when you saw the man raise the knife to strike him. Your cry caught Nubbins attention who turned to look at you. He didn’t see the knife.   
But before the man could bring it down on Nubbins, Bubbas chainsaw cut through his forearm, taking off the entire arm and the knife dropped to the floor as the mans screams filled the air.   
tears had filled your eyes while you had been running and where now streaming down your cheek as you covered your mouth.   
“Taking ‘im back.” Nubbins told Bubba, who was just as confused as to why you were here. You never joined in chases unless it was necessary.   
But Bubba obeyed, halting the screaming man over his shoulder and carrying him back towards the house.   
You ran at Nubbins, throwing your arms around his shoulders as you buried your face in his neck.   
“hey, hey, hey.” Nubbins soothed you, wrapping his arms around your shaking body. “I aint dead yet.”  
you let out a laugh, unable to control it despite your tears as you pulled back. You felt both silly and stupid for crying like this for no reason. But you had been scared. The thought of being that close to telling him how much you loved him, of being that close to a kiss from him, and then him being hurt or killed.   
you had a chance now. And you took it.   
Leaning up, you pressed your lips to his. In the heat of the moment, you couldn’t care less about what was happening around you, you just wanted him.   
And Nubbins seemed to want the same.   
He growled into he kiss before leaning down to pick you up. You gasped into the kiss as you wrapped your legs around his waist as he pushed you up against a tree. His lips moved feverously against your own as he fully dove into the kiss, taking complete control and dominance of it.   
He would only pull away to allow you to gasp for air, your heart hammering in your chest.   
“I like yah.” Nubbins grunts, making you look at him in confusion. “Tried to tell you for months but things just kept goin’ wrong.”   
This made you think back. It was some what true because each time Nubbins tried to spend some alone time with you, something always happened. He acted strange and that strangeness lead to him doing something annoying as if to get your full attention.   
“I like you too.” You giggle. “Just don’t try go out of your way to annoy me any more.”   
“I cant promise.” Nubbins smiled wickedly and making you laugh as he placed you down to drag you back to the house. “You said you liked me. You’re stuck with me now!”


End file.
